Baby I'm Howling For You
by DarkWolfHunter900
Summary: It all started with one little catnip prank. If only they knew if would go this far. Faunus!Yang


**Baby I'm Howling for You-2,900 words**

**So after that heart breaking story, I kind of wanted to write a happy one instead of tearing people's hearts out again. And I decided to write an AU kind of thing, where everything is the same, except for the fact that Yang is a Faunus with the tail of a Golden Retriver.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Blake knew something was up the moment she returned to the dorm room. When she had left to go to the library twenty minutes ago, Weiss and Ruby were in the middle of a study session, and knowing the heiress' studying methods, they shouldn't have finished in that short amount of time. Cautiously stepping into the room, Blake's ears twitched as she listened for the bathroom's water running. Not hearing anything in the bathroom ruled out somebody being in there. Where did they go? Blake wondered, walking to her bunk. Halfway to the bunk, Blake smelled something odd. Something familiar. With a smile, Blake ran to her bunk, searching around it for the cause of the smell until she found it. It happened to be a small mesh bag, filled with the superior content of plant that Blake absolutely loved. Falling into her bunk with a soft fwoosh, the Faunus took a deep sniff. Her body practically tingled with joy as the familiar sensation hit her body, starting from her nose and traveling all the way to her toes. The more the brunette inhaled, giggles started building up inside of her, along with some purrs. When the damn finally broke, the oddest noise of purrs and giggles filled the almost empty room.

As she was drinking in the perfect odor of catnip, Blake picked up on the creaking of Ruby's bunk. Stopping mid-sniff, ears twitching with curiosity. Amber eyes soon looked over to her right, locking with amethyst ones, and the little red light from a video camera.

Yang's eyes were wide with fear, and sensibly jumped from the bunk and ran out of the room. Throwing the bag of catnip somewhere across the room, Blake leaped up and started running after her girlfriend, yelling her name.

Yang ran like a bat out of hell, only stopping once she got into the courtyard filled with trees. Dashing behind one, the brawler tried to control her breathing and try to position herself so that Blake wouldn't smell her if the wind happened to blow in her direction. Turning the camera towards her, Yang gave it a fiendish smile before turning it back out to film the courtyard. Soon enough, Blake's voice could be heard, getting closer and closer to Yang's position.

"Yang Xiao Long, get your furry ass over here right now!" Blake exclaimed, starting her search for the Faunus girl. She paused as she spotted something nearby one of the trees, and a plan formed in her mind.

Yang soon grew uneasy at the silence that greater her. Her girlfriend hadn't called her name in about five minutes, and she didn't remember hearing Blake leave. Peaking her head out from the tree, Yang started to look for her. She screamed in surprise as she came face to face with Blake, falling onto the ground with a dull thud. As she stood up, she looked away from Blake, tail going between her legs. "Blake! Look, I hope you're not mad. I was just wondering if, you know, catnip had the same effects on you-"

"I'm not mad Yang."

"- so I wanted- Wait, what? You're not mad?" The blonde locked eyes, tail wagging merrily. If she had ears, they would most likely be perked up like a playful puppy.

"No, not at all. And to show you that I'm not angry, I thought you might like this." As Blake spoke, her arms moved from behind her back, producing a long, smooth stick. "You want it?" Amethyst eyes lit up at the sig of the stick, but narrowed when Yang figured out what Blake was doing. Her tail stopped wagging, and her lips formed a frowned as she focused entirely on not making her tail betray her by showing excitement. Blake smirked as she extended her arm, swiftly throwing the stick to the side. The two Faunus heard it land a few yards away.

Seconds ticked by, and Yang's frown started to deepen, glare pointed at her girlfriend. "I'm not falling for that, Blake." Blake knew she was falling for it.

The feline Faunus' smirk grew as she read the blonde's body language. 3...2...1 As soon as her mental countdown reached one, a low whine was heard. The two continued to stand there, Yang pointedly ignoring the stick, Blake, and the fact that her whine was increasing in volume and octave as time ticked on. The brawler started to fidget with her legs, like she was forcing herself to stay rooted to the spot. The whine reached a saddening volume, and Blake motioned towards the area where the stick had landed. "Are you going to get it?"

In crazed frenzy, Yang dropped the camera and dashed towards the landing area, saying "Yes," with both regret and enthusiasm. As she approached the location, Yang called out to Blake. "Not fair!" Soon the Faunus had the stick in her hands. Blake giggled as she watched her girlfriend give in to her canine nature, picking up the camera and pointing it at Yang as she trudged back to her.

"At least you didn't pick it up with your mouth!" Giggles turned into full on laughter as Yang flipped her off.

* * *

Blake had spent most of the day in the library, solely devoting her time to reading the most recent edition in her current series. So, when the final page was read, Blake decided to treat her stiff limbs to a nice, languid stretch. A moan bubbled out of her chest as her fingers curled and unfurled above her head. As she stretched, the amber eyed girl looked around the library, seeing fellow classmates working and reading. Since she was done with the book, Blake decided that it was time to return it to it's shelf. Getting up, the Faunus started making her way towards the bookcases. Her walk was stopped short at the exquisite sight in front of her. In her path was a glorious sight, with the library light hitting it just right, and the heater right next to it. It was a box, whispering to Blake. Who would dare leave such a fine, pristine box in the library? If it were up to Blake, she would slap the person who left this box here upside the head. And then thank them for leaving it here.

Before Blake stepped into the box, she quickly looked around to make sure her classmates weren't looking in her direction. Satisfied with the solitude that met her, the Faunus put her feet into the box. She lowered herself into the box, wrapping her arms around her legs as she reached optimal box sitting height. Ears perked atop her head, and quiet giggles making their way out of her mouth, Blake did a little shimmy at the blissful moment. Cloud nine didn't last long though, as a flash caused Blake to look to her right. Catching a mane of blonde hair dash away, Blake glared at nothing in particular as she got out of the box. As she went to pick up her book, Blake noticed something written on the box.

_Blake 'If it fits I sits' Belladonna_

* * *

Yang was in mid conversation with Ruby about Oobleck's homework when she heard it the first time. Thinking her sense were tricking her, Yang dismissed the noise and kept talking to her sister. The second time she heard it though, she paused the red head.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Yang?"

"That!" With that, Yang shot up from the dining table, turning all around until she heard the noise again. Sprinting after the sound, Yang shoved students out of her way until she reached the center crossroad of the school. Where did you do? Turning this way and that, Yang tried to keep an ear out for the noise, until she heard it once more. To the courtyard!

Upon reaching the courtyard, Yang spotted her target. A beautiful, bright green tennis ball underneath a tree. Tail wagging like a crazed dog, Yang leapt for the ball, completely oblivious to nearby students. "THERE YOU ARE!" She exclaimed before almost landing ontop of the toy. With a laugh of triumph, Yang started to chew on the ball, joyfully wagging her tail as squeaks were illicited from the ball. The Faunus still paid no mind to the nearby people, laughing and taking pictures, whatever they may be doing, but it was the familiar giggle of a teammate above her that caused her to pause her jaw. Purple eyes shot up to look at the branches above her, finding a red light and her girlfriend.

"Having fun there Yang?" Blake called from the branch above her, chuckling at her girlfriend's antics. Yang respond, but the only sounds that were heard were unindentifiable noises. Spitting the ball out, Yang stood up to glare at Blake.

"Give me that!" Yang shouted, trying to jump up and grab the camera.

"No!" Blake exclaimed while laughing, scrambling higher up the tree, recording the entire scene. "Say hi to the camera Yangy-poo."

"Hardy har har Belladonna. Now give me the camera!"

* * *

_And Himiko opened her arms, allowing the sun to shine down upon her army as she addressed her faithful warriors. "Today, we shall destroy those peasants that dare challenge me! We shall-"_

Blake paused in her reading when a smalle red flare caught her eyes. Expecting it to be Ruby running into the room after a super high, Blake focused again on her book.

_"We shall destroy them, and show them that we are not to be challenged! Today we prove that-"_

Again, Blake saw the flash of red, and, upon not hearing or seeing Ruby in the room, decided to look up from her book. Her body stiffened at the sight. There, on the floor of the room, was her worst enemy. The one thing that had ever escaped her in her years of existence. Growling at her nemesis, Blake swiftly discarded her book on the bed, and stood up slowly. She would not let her enemy anticipate her once again. No. Years of allowing her enemy escape her clutches would come to an end. Today.

Lining up her body, ready to strike, Blake leapt at the red dot on the floor, skidding to a stop as it veered off in a completely different direction. Blake followed, chasing the dot around the room, leaping over discarded items on the floor all in the hopes of catching it. A few times her hands had the dot in their clutches, but it had somehow escaped when she looked to see if she had landed a catch. Thinking that her strategy was a bit abrasive, Blake stood up straight, observing her enemy. It had been years since she had fought her enemy, and it seemed like it had picked up in a few tricks.

"So, you seem to have some new methods of evasion. Well I, too, have aquired skills over the years that should grant me the ability to finally catch you, my old friend." Blake declared as she soon took a dive at the dot, located by the foot of Weiss' bunk. As soon as she saw the dot change direction, Blake used her momentum and pushed off of the bed with her four limbs, effeciently changing direction. As she approached the dot once more, the chase turned into a continuous string of leaps and bounds, not once trying to run and leap like she had done before. Unfortunately, this meant that when the dot moved to the wall, and Blake leapt after it, there was nothing stopping her when she went face first into the wall.

With a yell of pain, Blake held her nose, cursing the infernal creature. It was at this time that Ruby's bunk started violently shaking, and a blonde fell out of it, eyes wet with silent laughter. Had Blake been the owner of Yang's semblance, the room would be in flames at that moment. But she didn't, so she went to the next best possible way of getting her anger out. By throwing her girlfriend, literally, out of the room. As she dragged the brawler, Blake made sure to grab her scroll before throwing her out and closing the door.

Satisfied, Blake returned to her bunk, wincing in pain as she gently touched her nose to try and see if it was broken. Thankfully it wasn't, but she would be sprorting a nasty scar for the next couple of days. Getting comfortable in her bunk, Blake tossed the scroll to the foot of the bed and picked up her book.

_"Today we prove that Yamatai is invincible, and that no man may invade our prosperous lands!" Her legion cheered below her, holding their weapons high. The queen turned to face her general-_

Blake barely had enough time to finish where she had left off before the door started to violently shake with Yang's banging. With a sigh, Blake waited for the banging to cease before addressing her girlfriend. Once the door stopped shaking, the Faunus spoke.

"I'm not letting you in, Yang. And don't even think about trying to bribe me with fish." Just as soon as Blake looked back to her book, her ears twitched as she heard a high pitched, pitiful whine coming from outside the door. Biting her bottom lip and thinking that she had gone too far, Blake was about to get up when pain flared up in her nose again, causing her resolve to steel. "Yang, stop that!" The whine only increased in sadness and volume, most likely bringing the attention of not only a Team JNPR, but other teams nearby. "Yang!" By this point, the fighter had resulted to practically howling Blake's name. Blake could hear people chatting outside now, wondering what was happening, and who the hell was making that noise. "Yang, you need to stop. I'm not letting you in." Eventually the howling and whining ceased, followed by heavy footsteps away from the door.

With a sigh of relief, Blake returned her focus back to her book.

_"In case something goes wrong, are the priestesses protected and safe?" The general bowed to his queen, avoiding eye contact with her._

_"Yes, your Highness. They are safe with the Sun Legion, far away from harm and conflict. We will have your predecessor prepared for the ritual by sun down tomorrow, provided that our forces effeciently drive the enemy back to the edge of Yamatai, like planned."_

_The queen nodded thoughtfully. "Prepare the ritual today. This body has lasted long enough, and to face an army with a fresh body would do me good."_

_"Of course-"_

The noise of the door opening cause Blake to look up from her book. Her ears twitched in curiosity as she saw Weiss step in, followed by Yang. Yang at least had the decency to look sheepish when she saw Blake's glare. The brunette's glare faltered when she saw Yang's downcast look, and tail between her legs.

"Blake, I-I brought you some ice for your nose. I'm sorry for taking the pranks too far. Can you forgive me?" Yang held the ice out to Blake, locking eyes when her girlfriend stood up.

The feline Faunus planted a chaste kiss on the bruiser's lips, placing her hand on Yang's cheeks. "Of course. And some of if was my fault, too. So I apologize for my share of pranks." With the apology accepted, Yang seemed to brighten up noticeably, going in for an Eskimo kiss. She froze, though, when Blake cursed at the pain that coursed through her nose.

This cause an exclamation of "Oh my god, Blake! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!", as well as a "Give her the ice already, you oaf!".

Once everything had been settled, with Yang and Blake sitting on the later's bed, Weiss left to give the couple space. Yang gently held the bag of ice to Blake's nosebleed one hand and stroke her hair with the other, letting the girl read her book while resting against Yang's side. Soon, the blonde's hands found their way to the base of Blake's ears, and started to lightly scratch at them. Purrs started to emit from Blake, cupausing small vibrations to travel from Blake to Yang, the blonde laughing at the almost instantaneous reaction.

"You know, it's a good thing we get along, because this moment is purrfect."

"Yang."

"What? I wasn't kitten."

"_Yang_."

* * *

**If anybody is still asking, why the heck is Yang a Faunus but Ruby isn't, it's because in this story they're adoptive sisters, not biological.**

**Alright?**

**Cool.**

**I apologize if somewhere there may be a line break error. FF is a bit wonky with them.**


End file.
